Planning the Future
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Jinora and Skoochy talk about having children.


"You know, when we have kids, I hope they have your eyes."

Skoochy was a bit taken aback by this statement, they had never really talked about children before. Of course he knew they were going to happen. He had known that he would hopefully be fathering some little air benders, furthering the re-population of the nearly extinct race. But knowing about it, and talking about it were two different things.

"My eyes huh? Any particular reason why?" She laughed, bringing a hand up to cup his face, a thumb brushing against his cheek bone.

"Because they're stunning. I like looking at them, and I would love to see your eyes on a little face that we made together." The wistful tone of her voice had his heart tugging for these imagined children.

"Well just as long as we have a few air benders for me to chase around I'll be happy. I have a soft spot for air benders." He placed a kiss against the tattoo on her forehead, and she smiled. It was rather comforting to know that he was eager for little air children, not because they _had_ to have them, but because they would remind him of her.

"But, I still want an earth bender or two. You have to pass on the Bei Fong earth bending style." Skoochy couldn't surpass the grin at the thought of torturing his kids, the way his mother had tortured him with his training. He imagined Toph had felt the same way.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought on this topic of conversation?" They had been lounging on the grass next to one of the training pavilions, the sounds of her younger brothers training could be heard in the distance. She shrugged in reply to his question.

"I don't know, it's been on my mind since you proposed. Sometimes I'm worried you'll feel pressured to have kids with me." He couldn't hold back the snort of amusement.

"Jinora, I'm ridiculously excited at the thought of having children with you, hell if we could get away with it, without being married, I'd have brought up the topic ages ago. And besides, think of all the attempts to make those kids." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, which prompted a burst of laughter.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning back against the grass, and bringing her down to lay against him. Her head was buried into his chest, and her fingers were fiddling with the patterns on his tunic.

"I keep imagining these children in my head, sometimes they have your face, and sometimes mine. They'll switch between both of our hair colors, and they often go between being air benders and earth benders. But I always see them with your eyes. These beautiful green eyes, and they look at me with such love because I'm their mother. It makes me ache for children that aren't even real yet."

He could definitely agree with her on that, her voice was painting a picture of these future generations of children and his stomach knotted itself at the thought.

"Do you think I'll make a good dad?" This had always been a fear of his, that somehow he would end up just like his own father. Even though he knew that this would never happen.

"I think you'll make an amazing father." She sighed in contentment as his fingers ran through her hair, brushing against the skin on her neck. "How many kids do we want?"

"Enough to provide a few pro bending teams with some air benders." She laughed in astonishment. Raising herself off the ground to face him.

"Skoochy, that would be like, twelve kids if we wanted to make it a fair tournament!"

"That sounds about right. Why, not enough for you?" She could only shake her head, giggling as she leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around her, and he used the new grip to shift her closer.

The kiss deepened, her lips sliding across his in a way that shot tingles down his spine. Her weight in his arms, leaning over him, and her eyelashes fanning over his cheek. She was everything he could have ever asked for, and she was imagining a future with him.

This was a moment of nirvana, one he was sure to keep locked in his memories. His life was definitely looking bright, especially with her involved.


End file.
